Del odio al amor (Yurami)
by Daiki Aki
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky y Kenjiro Minami tienen una rivalidad desde el pre-escolar y todo por tener el mismo objetivo: el amor de Yuuri Katsuki, su amable maestro *Los personajes no me pertenecen. *La historia es mía. La historia fue escrita y publicada por primera vez en Wattpad el: 08/11/2018
1. 1

La rivalidad entre las personas comienza cuando hay algo por lo cual competir, no importa la edad o el género, simplemente si hay dos o más personas queriendo el mismo objetivo habrá rivalidad entre ellas.

En el jardín infantil "Ágape", donde van niños menores de seis años y de diferentes nacionalidades, con la finalidad de que puedan adaptarse a Estados Unidos adecuadamente, se puede ver como comienza la competencia silenciosa entre dos pequeños niños, ambos tienen como meta ganarse el amor del maestro ya que siempre es muy bueno con los niños.

Yuri Plisetsky, tiene cinco años y proviene de Rusia. Su cabello rubio y ojos verdes lo hacen destacar en su clase, pero lo que más se enfatiza de él es su mal carácter con todos menos con el maestro Katsuki. La molestia del menor se acentúa cada vez que le toca sentarse junto a Kenjiro Minami, puesto que este también aspira a obtener el amor de su querido maestro y eso no lo va a permitir por ningún motivo.

Kenjiro, es un niño japonés de cinco años, cabello rubio y ojos miel, muy entusiasta a la hora de hacer sus deberes y devoto en lo que se refiere a lo que le pida el maestro de su salón. A su corta edad sabe que quiere al señor Katsuki de la manera en que un papá quiere a una mamá y pondrá todo su esfuerzo para que Yuri no le gane en esta competencia para obtener el afecto del japonés mayor.

— ¡Mire, mire! —Le hablaba con entusiasmo el pequeño japonés mostrándole como había dibujado una linda flor para su amado profesor— la pinte azul, su color favorito —sonreía feliz mientras Yuuri tomaba la hoja observando con atención lo que estaba plasmado en el papel.

— ¡Vaya! Has mejorado mucho Kenjiro —lo felicitó el adulto revolviéndole el cabello.

—El mío esta mejor —la voz del pequeño ruso se hizo presente mientras ponía su dibujo frente al rostro de Yuuri, tapando el de su compañero. El maestro suspiro algo cansado, a Yuuri le encantaba poder enseñar a los niños y ya llevaba cinco años haciendo aquel trabajo que le apasionaba tanto pero…

— ¡Ah! Vete de aquí, yo llegue primero —habló Kenjiro con voz molesta, empujando a su compañero al querer acercarse más al mayor.

A Yuri no le gusto aquello así que tomó a su compañero de la ropa y tiró de esta para apartarlo logrando que cayera al suelo. Minami no supo qué hacer, no estaba acostumbrado a ser violento ya que sus padres siempre le habían enseñado a resolver las cosas hablando, así que simplemente se puso a llorar alertando a otros niños que se acercaron a mirar lo que ocurría.

Esta situación no era algo inusual, Yuuri ya había notado que ambos niños tenían una pequeña rivalidad a causa de que querían tener su total atención. El mayor se puso junto a Kenjiro y lo abrazó para que este dejara de llorar, consolándolo mientras Yuri solo observaba la situación con expresión de enojo.

—Yuri, ven aquí y discúlpate con tu amigo —le habló con voz firme al chico de ojos verdes.

—Tsk, no quiero. Es un llorón —respondió cruzándose de brazos y mirando en otra dirección.

—Yuri, si no te disculpas… voy a estar molesto contigo, sabes que no me agradan los niños que se comportan así —la voz seria de Yuuri le dio a entender al menor que estaba hablando en serio. El no quería que su maestro se enojara, pero era demasiado orgulloso como para admitir que el error había sido suyo.

—Lo siento —le dijo a Minami sin mirarlo y el aludido asintió con la cabeza para luego separarse de Yuuri y dirigirse a su puesto— tonto —murmuró el ruso al chico cuando paso por su lado y este enojado le enseñó su lengua.

Siempre era la misma situación, si no era por un dibujo era por los juguetes, por una lección bien aprendida o por alguna otra cosa que cada niño creía hacer mejor que su "rival". Ante los ojos de Yuuri aquel par podría llegar a ser los mejores amigos si se lo proponían, después de todo sus personalidades contrastaban, pero tenían gustos similares.

La hora de salida llegó y como todos los días los niños se alistaron rápidamente para poder salir pronto e irse con sus padres, Yuuri fue dejando uno por uno en la entrada, asegurándose de que cada niño se fuera con su familiar correspondiente y como siempre los últimos en salir eran Kenjiro y Yuri. Aunque el abuelo de Plisetsky llegaba de los primeros y el padre de Minami llegaba unos minutos después, estos chicos siempre eran los últimos en salir, diciendo que querían pasar más tiempo con Yuuri.

El final del día era el único momento donde aquellos chicos se comportaban bien entre ellos, ayudando a ordenar el salón, repartiéndose tareas para dejar todo bien organizado dentro de lo que podían hacer un par de niños de cinco años.

—Muchas gracias, son unos buenos niños —les decía su maestro besando la mejilla de cada uno y haciéndolos sonrojar para que luego Kenjiro corriera fuera del salón, sonriendo feliz mientras tocaba su mejilla donde yacía aquel tierno beso de despedida. Yuri por su parte simplemente agachaba la cabeza mientras fruncía el ceño para ocultar su rostro avergonzado, caminaba lentamente a la puerta para luego girarse y darle una pequeña sonrisa que solo le mostraba a su amado maestro.

Por fin terminaba el día y Yuuri podía ir tranquilamente a casa, sabiendo que sus alumnos estaban bien y que esos dos pequeños cada día mejoraban más en su aprendizaje escolar y en sus habilidades sociales. El hecho de tener una rivalidad los hacía querer ser mejores, mientras aquello no se transformara en un odio y fuera una simple competencia entre ellos a Yuuri le parecía bien.

Todos los días Kenjiro le contaba a su padre lo lindo que era su maestro y lo mucho que lo quería y admiraba por ser una persona tan amable e inteligente, el Señor Minami simplemente escuchaba, asintiendo a todo lo que su pequeño le decía. Su familia había pasado por un momento difícil hacía más de un año, la madre de Kenjiro había muerto víctima de un accidente de tránsito cuando iba de vuelta a casa, había sido un gran golpe para su familia y sobre todo para el señor Minami, el padre de Kenjiro quien había tenido que hacerse cargo de su hijo por completo.

Kenjiro siempre mostró una sonrisa, era pequeño, pero entendía que su padre hacia lo mejor que podía tras la ausencia de su madre y por ello no quería dar problemas. Cuando ingreso a la escuela, Yuuri se convirtió en aquella persona que lo ayudo a sentir aquella calidez que le faltaba al no tener a su mamá y no era porque su padre fuera frío, pero él había sido criado de una manera en que los hombres no abrazan mucho y no muestran demasiado sus sentimientos. Su maestro le mostró que estaba bien llorar si se sentía triste, le enseñó como podía ayudar en casa y lo escuchaba cuando quería hablar sobre aquellas cosas que le gustaban como los robots y los dibujos animados.

Para Kenjiro, su padre y Yuuri lo eran todo.

Yuri Plisetsky solo tenía a su abuelo, no conocía a su padre y su madre trabajaba en el extranjero así que solo la veía una o dos veces al año. No era como si le importara, las cosas eran así desde que tenía memoria y con su abuelo se sentía bien ya que Nikolai era alguien que lo consentía y educaba como un padre. No necesitaba a nadie más en su vida o al menos eso creía hasta que conoció a Yuuri.

Nikolai había notado que su taimado nieto había cambiado un poco su actitud al ingresar a la escuela, hablaba de vez en cuando sobre lo que hacía y siempre dos nombres salían a la luz en aquellas conversaciones: Yuuri y Minami. Al parecer a uno lo admiraba y el otro le molestaba, no era raro que a Yuri le molestara la presencia de alguien pues era un chico al que no le gustaba estar con muchas personas, pero si era extraño que recordara el nombre de la persona que causaba eso en él y más que le diera tanta importancia como para nombrarlo a menudo.

Para Yuri, Nikolai era su todo y Yuuri aquel a quien quería darle todo. Era un niño, pero sentía que quería hacerlo sonreír de alguna manera, escuchar un "buen trabajo" de su parte era lo mejor del día, pero siempre era arruinado por Kenjiro ya que a veces esas felicitaciones que debían ser solo para él, su maestro se las decía a alguien más y ese alguien era Minami. Todos los niños del salón le eran indiferentes, pero aquel chico japonés se metía en su camino y eso le fastidiaba porque aunque no lo admitiera, ese niño era un buen chico y por ello llamaba la atención de Yuuri.

La etapa del jardín pasó entre discusiones y disculpas fingidas solo para dejar feliz a su maestro, creyendo que este no se daba cuenta de que solo lo hacían por obligación.

Era momento de pasar al siguiente año, de dejar atrás a su amado Yuuri y continuar con sus estudios. Minami lloró durante todo el último día, diciendo que no quería dejar de ver a su maestro y prometiéndole que lo visitaría, que encontraría la manera de hacerlo, mientras Yuuri lo abrazaba y consolaba. Por su parte Yuri solo permanecía serio y sin acercarse, Nikolai le había dicho que se despidiera correctamente, pero el menor sabía que si se acercaba lloraría también, las lágrimas de ese estúpido niño japonés le producían ganas de llorar.

Yuuri miro al pequeño ruso y sentó a Kenjiro en una de sus piernas, dejando la otra libre y estirando un brazo hacia el de ojos verdes para que viniera con él— ¿No vas a despedirte? —le preguntó con voz amable y una sonrisa en los labios. Yuri no pudo resistirse y corrió hacia el mayor, sentándose en su otra pierna y siendo abrazado mientras escondía el rostro en el hombro de su maestro para comenzar a soltar silenciosas lagrimas.

—También te visitaré —le dijo en voz baja y Yuuri solo asintió abrazando a sus pequeños un poco más fuerte. De todo el tiempo que llevaba enseñando, esta era la primera vez que le costaba tanto separarse de unos niños, de sus niños.

_**Continuará...**_


	2. 2

La primaria comenzó para Yuri Plisetsky, siendo aún un niño, estaba decidido a que sería el mejor de la clase porque así su abuelo se sentiría orgulloso de tenerlo como nieto. Por supuesto que aquel pensamiento no estaba para nada alineado con la realidad ya que Nikolai se sentía orgulloso de su Yuratchka sin importar lo que hiciera, ya que sabía que era un niño fuerte, que vivía su vida sin quejarse sobre la situación con su madre.

El rubio no estaba interesado en tener amigos, solo iba a enfocarse en estudiar, sacarse buenas calificaciones y también mostrarle a su antiguo maestro que ya era un niño grande. Su abuelo pudo llevarlo hasta su salón para que no se perdiera en su primer día, al llegar se despidió de él con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo para luego entrar al salón mientras pensaba en lo bulliciosos que eran los otros niños que lloraban por tener que alejarse de sus madres.

Ni siquiera el año anterior había visto tantos niños llorones como esos, no entendía la idea de derramar lágrimas, después de todo debían quedarse solos en la escuela y más tarde sus padres vendrían a buscarlos. No era como si fueran a vivir ahí para siempre.

Los niños terminaron de entrar al salón, las mesas eran diferentes a las del kínder ya que eran de a dos y no de a cuatro. Por suerte estaba en una que no tenía nadie al lado o eso pensaba hasta que a última hora un chico moreno llegó y se sentó junto a él. NoNo hablaron en toda la clase, simplemente pusieron atención al maestro, un tipo de cabello platinado que según Yuri parecía que iba a quedar calvo en cualquier momento ya que su frente era inmensa. Los hicieron presentarse, diciendo sus nombres y edad en frente de todos los compañeros y como siempre el rubio no prestó atención a nadie del lugar a excepción del chico a su lado.

—Mi nombre es Otabek Altin, tengo siete años —dijo con voz seria y clara llamando su atención al instante, no parecía un llorón como los demás.

Su turno de presentarse llegó y sintió la mirada de su compañero de asiento— mi nombre es Yuri Plisetsky, tengo seis años —iba a sentarse, pero la voz del molesto maestro llamo su atención.

—Oh, un compatriota —dijo el hombre con voz alegre y una tonta e infantil sonrisa— mucho gusto, Yuri. El rubio solo le dio una mirada y se sentó ignorándolo, entonces el maestro siguió con las presentaciones.

La hora del receso llegó luego de la aburrida clase con el maestro Nikiforov y pudieron por fin salir a distraerse— voy a jugar con un amigo ¿Quieres venir conmigo o no? —Otabek preguntó directamente al rubio, a lo que este lo quedo mirando con cara sorprendida.

Lo pensó un momento, no había razón para aburrirse solo así que accedió y fue con él, lo siguió hasta donde había un grupo de niños reunidos— ¡Beka! —un chico de cabellera negra y un poco más alto que el resto se acerco alegre al moreno, era demasiado expresivo y contrastaba con la seriedad del otro niño— ¿No estás feliz? Otra vez estamos en la misma escuela, aunque en salones distintos.

—Jean, él es Yuri —dijo de inmediato Otabek, omitiendo la pregunta del otro como si no importara— va a jugar con nosotros.

— ¿Él? —Preguntó mirándolo con curiosidad— ¿No es una niña? —inmediatamente se ganó una mirada de odio del rubio.

— ¡Ah! Yuri ¿Qué haces aquí? —justo en el momento que iba a confrontar a ese niño molesto, la ruidosa y conocida voz de aquel chico que quería quietarle el amor de su maestro se hizo presente como si le taladrara los oídos.

— ¿Tu qué haces aquí, Minami idiota? —los otros niños los miraron extrañados, no era normal que chicos de seis años se pelearan con solo verse, por lo que mejor se alejaron un poco. Todos menos Jean y Otabek.

—Parecen gatos engrifados —se burló el de ojos grises para luego callar al sentir que Otabek lo miraba con reproche. Eran vecinos por lo que se conocían desde bebés, así que Jean sabía muy bien cuando estaba siendo regañado sin palabras por su amigo.

—Solo vamos a jugar, no quiero peleas —habló con seriedad el moreno y todos obedecieron, incluyendo Minami quien se le olvido la pequeña riña y siguió a los demás que llevaban un balón y a Yuri quien después de quejarse entre dientes y soltar un "tsk" también siguió a los demás.

Eran niños, olvidaban rápido. Peleaban y se arreglaban de un momento a otro, así que a los pocos minutos estaban todos jugando y corriendo detrás del balón. No tenían muy buen dominio de este por lo que solo corrían y pateaban.

Minami iba a su primer día de clases, con el cabello bien ordenado y la intención de arrancarse a la zona donde se encontraba el jardín infantil al salir de clases. Necesitaba ver a su amado maestro después de haber pasado las vacaciones lejos de él, se había prometido verlo todos los días.

En su clase sintió tristeza al ver que otros niños lloraban por separarse de sus padres, consoló a algunos diciéndoles que no había razón para llorar pues los verían cuando el día terminara. Así fue como varios niños se hicieron sus amigos, gracias a su amabilidad. Jean le ayudo a alegrar a los demás que estaban llorando, así que se hicieron amigos de inmediato, sentándose juntos y conversando durante toda la clase. Minami se sentía alegre, hasta que los regañaron por interrumpir al maestro un par de veces. El maestro Yakov Feltsman realmente daba mucho miedo.

La hora del receso llego rápidamente y corrieron para que no alcanzaran a decirles si estaban castigados. Jean iba a encontrarse con un amigo por lo que Kenjiro y otros niños lo acompañaron en su espera. Para sorpresa de Kenjiro, el amigo de Jean venía acompañado de su rival, Yuri Plisetsky y su habitual cara de pocos amigos. Casi tuvieron una pequeña pelea, pero se disipo rápido después de que Otabek habló de tal manera que todos los niños lo siguieron.

Durante el juego con la pelota, un par de veces le llego un pelotazo en la cara y ambas veces por parte de Yuri quien se rio de manera descarada, él se lo devolvió haciéndole una zancadilla y logrando que cayera de cara al piso. Al final del juego, si bien todos terminaron un poco sucios, Minami y Yuri estaban por completo agotados, su ropa negra por la tierra y algunos raspones.

Aun así se rieron bastante, Otabek y Jean como buenos amigos los ayudaron a sacudirse un poco la tierra y los acompañaron a la enfermería a pedir un par de curitas para las heridas que no eran de gravedad. La enfermera se sorprendió de que fuera el primer día y ya estuvieran así, seguramente esos niños serían un dolor de cabeza para más de algún docente.

Las clases continuaron, el siguiente receso volvieron a jugar todos y para cuando termino el día, Yuri corrió hacia la zona donde se encontraban los más pequeños, la cual estaba separada por una reja. Al llegar ahí se encontró con Minami, iba a decirle que se fuera a otro lugar, pero no tenía sentido así que simplemente espero que la puerta se abriera lo cual sucedió a los pocos minutos, dejando ver a Yuuri quien venía a entregar a los niños del kínder.

—Chicos, me alegra verlos —les dijo feliz el azabache, agachándose para abrazarlos a ambos— han crecido mucho, vengan —Yuuri los dejo pasar al salón donde estaban los niños un año menor que ellos.

Al igual que antes, Minami y Yuri ayudaron a ordenar y conversaron con su amado maestro. Le contaron sobre su día y le prometieron visitarlo todos los días, Yuuri rio al escuchar sobre el juego de pelota y como se acusaban el uno al otro.

—Él me hizo caer —habló el ruso frunciendo el ceño.

— ¡¿Ah?! Pero tu comenzaste, me pegaste con la pelota —ya iban a ponerse a discutir cuando Yuuri los hizo callar.

—Parece que se divirtieron —les dijo sonriendo para luego buscar el botiquín y sacar curitas ya que las que tenían ya estaban sucias. Se las cambio por otras nuevas dejándolos contentos.

El padre de Kenjiro y el abuelo de Yuri se encontraron esperando a sus pequeños, todos los niños ya habían salido, pero los suyos no. Con una sola mirada se dieron cuenta de donde seguramente estaban los menores, así que se dirigieron inmediatamente a la zona del pre-escolar, encontrándose con el salón que ya conocían bien del año anterior.

—Así que aquí estaban —les dijo el señor Minami sonriendo, esos niños eran todo un caso.

Yuuri se disculpo por haberlos tenido ahí y no avisar, les explicó que estaba tan feliz de verlos que no noto como los minutos pasaban. Los otros adultos entendieron y quedaron que todos los días los vendrían a buscar ahí, puesto que los chicos querían ver a su amado maestro a diario.

Aquel día Yuri y Kenjiro hicieron un trato: seguirían siendo rivales, pero irían juntos a ver al maestro Katsuki así ambos podrían disfrutar de su compañía.

En el camino a casa los niños hablaron con los adultos sobre su día, esta vez sin quejarse y sonriendo por lo mucho que se habían divertido en su juego de pelota, además de mencionar a sus nuevos amigos.

—Ese jean es muy molesto, más que Minami y eso es mucho… muy molesto —le contaba Yuri a su abuelo al terminar de hablar sobre su día— y ese niño Otabek, es muy serio, pero es bueno —Nikolai solo escuchaba mientras se sentía feliz de que su nieto hiciera nuevos amigos.

Por otro lado…

—Todos los niños son muy amables, excepto Yuri, pero él siempre ha sido así y creo que ahora me gusta un poco jugar con él y Otabek parece aburrido, pero juega muy bien. Quien más me gusto fue Jean porque es amable y gracioso —el pequeño japonés hablaba rápidamente y a su padre le costaba seguirle el ritmo, así que solo se limitaba a decirle que "si" a todo mientras pensaba que estaba feliz por su hijo.

_**Continuará...**_


End file.
